femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Non-Compete Clause
whooshing : fluttering : Yona: Huh? : whooshing : Silverstream: Whoa! : Rainbow Dash: Did I miss the Teacher of the Month announcement? : Applejack: You're just in time. But it's gonna be me. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right. I got this one nailed. : Mordecai: And the winner is goes, to. Benson! From. Park : Applejack: groans Again? : Rainbow Dash: Come on! : Fluttershy: Oh, my! I don't know how I keep winning. : flashes : Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Me, neither. : Muscle Man: I think you guys are ready now. : beat : Mordecai: Here you go, Benson. You've deserve it : Fluttershy: giggles : Twilight Sparkle: Next item of business – I've been looking into a new activity for our friendship classes. Spike? : flapping : Twilight Sparkle: Section one-forty-seven, paragraph two states that teamwork is a key part of friendship. And section two-two-nine, paragraph nine says outdoor activity reinforces learning. Add that together, and what do you get? : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh! Okay, let me see. One-forty-seven, two-twenty-nine, carry the two... Three hundred and eighty-seven? : Twilight Sparkle: Mm-mm. A teamwork field trip. Leading it is a Teacher of the Month-type job, so I thought I'd ask— : Applejack: I'm your pony, Twilight! Sweet Apple Acres has taught me a thing or two about workin' together. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but being a Wonderbolt's the definition of teamwork. : Applejack: chuckles I'm sure you're not sayin' fancy flyin' makes ya a better choice than me. : Rainbow Dash: chuckles I wouldn't say "better". Just a little more qualified. No offense. : Fluttershy: Maybe you can lead the field trip together. : Applejack: stutters : Rainbow Dash: stutters : Twilight Sparkle: Of course! Who better to model the importance of working as a team? : Pinkie Pie: Um, Rarity? Fluttershy? Me? Spike? This flowerpot? : Twilight Sparkle: Both of you are teamwork experts. If the students see the two of you teaching together, they'll learn even more. I know you've been competitive in the past, but I'm sure you'd never let that get in the way of friendship education. : Applejack: Of course! : Rainbow Dash: Totally! : Applejack and Rainbow Dash: chuckles : song : Ocellus: I've never been on a field trip before. : Smolder: Yeah, what's the point of this exactly? : Gallus: Getting out of the classroom. Duh. : Yona: Yak best at field-tripping! grunts : Silverstream: That's what we're doing?! So fun! grunts : Sandbar: chuckles Pretty sure the headmare has something else in mind. : Twilight Sparkle: All right, class. Today you'll learn how important working together is for building a strong friendship. : Applejack: Hey, y'all! Ready to get out there and do some learnin' the Apple family way? : Rainbow Dash: This is basically gonna be the best field trip in the history of ever! With me in charge, that is. Whoa! : Applejack: nervously With us in charge. Meanin' mostly me. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Good one. : Twilight Sparkle: And what teamwork activity do you two have planned for today? : Silverstream: No... way. We get to do both?! : Twilight Sparkle: I bet that's exactly what your teachers had in mind. Why don't you start with shed building first? : Applejack: Heh. Don't mind if I do! Everycreature, follow the leader! : Twilight Sparkle: I'll check in later to see how it's going. Remember to work together! Mordecai: '''Pff. Good luck. : '''Applejack: inhale Now take a good, deep breath. What do you smell? : Gallus: inhale Uh, yak? : Yona: sniffing Mm-hmm! : Applejack: Nope. Try again. : Ocellus: Um, apples? : Applejack: And...? Anyone? Anyone? No? The promise of... teamwork! That there's an apple shed. And this here is what we're gonna use to build it. Nothin' brings friends together like a little hard work and honest sweat. : Rainbow Dash: laughing Sweat? Seriously? That's supposed to be part of friendship? : Applejack: Not everypony would know that, Rainbow Dash. Just "Teacher of the Month" kind o' ponies. : Rainbow Dash: Whatever. Let's just get this done so we can move on to my activity. : music : hammering : sawing : Applejack: That's it! Measure twice and cut once! Haste makes waste! Slow and steady! : Rainbow Dash: Emphasis on the slow. : whoosh : thudding : Rainbow Dash: grunting : Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Ya can't build an apple shed like that! : Rainbow Dash: scoffs Oh, yeah? I just did! : thud : Sandbar: Whoa! No way! : Rest of Young Six: Whoa! : Gallus: Impressive... if you can call an apple shed impressive. : Applejack: Just 'cause it's fast don't mean it's good! : Rainbow Dash: Oh, sorry, can't hear you. Too busy practicing my "Teacher of the Month" pose. grunting : Applejack: Don't count your pictures before they're snapped, Rainbow Dash. : Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on! These students are totally gonna vote for a teacher who gets things done! : Applejack: No! They're gonna vote for a teacher who gets things done right! : Smolder: Yeah... This isn't awkward at all... : music continues : creaking : hammering : Applejack: Steady... Steady... Take 'er nice and slow... : creaking : Applejack: Little to the left... : creaking : Applejack: Uh, a hair to the right... : creaking : Applejack: Now, a hoof shavin' higher... : creaking : Rainbow Dash: growls Just bring it down already! : Gallus and Smolder: yelps : Applejack: yelps : crash : Rainbow Dash: nervously : Applejack: I'll give ya one guess whose side is still standin'. : Yona: Yak side! grunts : thud : Yona: nervously Uh... : Applejack: sighs : Ocellus: Um, professors? I'm a little confused about teamwork now. : Rainbow Dash: That's because you need a different teacher. Follow me! Last one to the stream is a rotten apple shed! : Applejack: growls : Rainbow Dash: Who's ready to smash the all-time Equestria speed record for river canoeing?! : chirping : Gallus: Is that even a thing? : Sandbar: First I've heard of it. : Rainbow Dash: We need to get to the finish line before this alarm goes off. That means you gotta move fast! Any questions? : Yona: Uh, Yona has questions. : Rainbow Dash: No time for 'em! Get in the boat! : Applejack: You really think winnin' some canoein' record is gonna get you that Teacher of the Month trophy? : Rainbow Dash: I'm pretty sure everycreature's gonna like it a lot better than pounding nails and cutting wood. : splashing : Yona: Yak not like water. : Ocellus: Sometimes, when I'm scared to try something new, I whistle. : Yona: whistling : Gallus: We got you, Yona. : Yona: yelping : thud : Applejack: Way I see it, Twilight's gonna give that teachin' trophy to a teacher, not a racer. : Rainbow Dash: We'll see about that. : Rainbow Dash: Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Harder! Put your backs into it, newbies! : Applejack: Stroooooke... Stroooooke... Stroooooke... Slower... Focus on your paddle technique, y'all. : Silverstream: Woo-hoo! We're really going now! : Smolder: So... when do we get to the part when we move? : splashing : Rainbow Dash: When everycreature starts listening to me, the leader of my activity, Applejack! Now stroke! : splashing : rushing : ticking : Rainbow Dash: Dig in, team! We can still beat that record! : Applejack: Stop! : Rainbow Dash: Go! : Ocellus: Which way do we go? : Rainbow Dash: Left! : Applejack: Right! : Silverstream: Aye-aye, captains! Wait, what? : Rainbow Dash: Left! I can see the finish line from here! : Applejack: If we go left, we'll be headin' straight into the bite-acuda fish! : Rainbow Dash: Who cares about a few fish? : Sandbar: Uh, professors? : Applejack: You'll care plenty when they bite ya! : Sandbar: Guys? : Rainbow Dash: We'll just go around them! : Sandbar: Rock! : All: screaming : crash! : rushing : All: coughing : Silverstream: giggling : Yona: whistling Oof! grunting : rip! : Silverstream: I love field trips! : Applejack: I hope you're happy. : Rainbow Dash: scoffs Obviously not! Because there goes our new speed record! : Yona: whistling, coughing Help! Yak not swim! : zap : Ocellus: That's okay! Your friends can change into creatures that do! : Yona: whistling, coughing : Twilight Sparkle: How's the canoeing... going? : Smolder: About as good as the apple shed building. : Rainbow Dash: I totally had things under control until Applejack messed 'em up! : Applejack: I did not! : Rainbow Dash: Did too! : Applejack: Did not! : Gallus: Yup. It's been like this all day. : Sandbar: I wouldn't say all day. Just... ninety-nine percent of it. : Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe this! You're not teaching teamwork! You're competing with each other! I thought you were past that! : Rainbow Dash: We are! Mostly. : Applejack: We got carried away with wantin' to be the Teacher of the Month is all. : Twilight Sparkle: The Teacher of the Month wouldn't care about being the Teacher of the Month! I know Fluttershy would be thrilled to see another pony win. That's it! I'm taking over this field trip! : Applejack: H-Hold up, Twilight. Don't count Rainbow Dash for the award just yet. You shoulda seen her fire up those students to build a shed. : Rainbow Dash: No way! You're the one the students listen to. Besides, you saved us from those pony-eating fish. : beat : Rainbow Dash: Uh, long story. But Applejack should definitely be Teacher of the Month. : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Maybe you two have learned something, after all. : Applejack: Does that mean you'll give us another chance at the Teacher of the— muffled : Rainbow Dash: Field trip? : Twilight Sparkle: Well... : Rainbow Dash: Come on, Twilight. We get it. No more arguing. Right, Applejack? : Applejack: Right as rain and twice as fresh! : hoof-bump : Twilight Sparkle: Fine. But I'm picking the next activity you two lead. A nature walk. Nopony could possibly argue over that. Right? : Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Right! : Applejack: See? We're agreein' already. : Applejack: Well, look at that. The path splits up ahead. Left or right? : Smolder: Ugh. Here we go again. : Applejack: Where to, Rainbow Dash? : Rainbow Dash: I was thinking right... unless you want to go left. Because what makes you happy makes me''happy. : '''Applejack': Aw, heck. Forget about me. You want to go right, we'll go right. : Rainbow Dash: But teamwork means listening to other ponies, so it's up to you. : Applejack: Well, aren't you as sweet as sugar apple pie? But it's up to you. : Yona: Ugh! Follow me! Yak know best way! : Applejack: Hey! Where are y'all goin'? : music : Ocellus: I think we've gone in the same circle five times. : Sandbar: Only because someponies won't make up their minds about which way to go. : Rainbow Dash: Do you want to keep going in a circle, Applejack? : Applejack: Up to you, Rainbow Dash. I insist. : Rainbow Dash: chuckles No, no. I'' insist. : '''Applejack': Heh. But I'' insisted first. : '''Silverstream': Are we still on a field trip? 'Cause this just feels like being lost. : Smolder: Ugh. : whoosh : Smolder: We can still get back to school before dark if we cross that ravine and stop doubling back. : Rainbow Dash: We knew that. All part of our plan. Right, Applejack? : Applejack: Uh, yup! All we have to do is, uh... build a bridge 'cross that, uh, giant canyon, and we're home free. That is, if-if you think a bridge is a good idea. : Rainbow Dash: Only if you want to build a bridge. : Gallus: Stop! Listen. We can just fly everyone over and be done. : Applejack: Nope! There's still plenty o' time to teach y'all a lesson in teamwork. : Rainbow Dash: Cooperation! : Applejack: Togetherness! : Rainbow Dash: You are so right! : Applejack: Only as right as you are! : Smolder: Okay! We'll build a bridge! What do we use? : beat : Applejack: I'm goin' with your idea! Vines! No buts about it! : Rainbow Dash: I-I'm building with your idea! Branches! End of story! : music : Ocellus: yawns : chirping : Applejack: muffled Why use a branch when you can use a vine? grunting Whoa! : Young Six: gasps : Applejack: grunting : Young Six: sighs : crack : Rainbow Dash: Why didn't I think of branches to begin with? They're so— yelping ...easy to work with. : Young Six: gasps : whistling : Applejack: muffled Come on now... grunting These here vines are just the thing, Rainbow Dash! : Rainbow Dash: Not to disagree, but these here branches are the way to— screams : Applejack: screams : Applejack and Rainbow Dash: screaming Help! : Ocellus: Uh, at least now they're agreeing on something. : creaking : Rainbow Dash: grunting I can't get out! : Applejack: Let me try. grunting : creaking : snapping : Rainbow Dash: Let me guess. Bite-acudas? : splashing : Applejack: Mm-hmm. : snapping : Applejack: And they look mighty hungry. : Sandbar: We gotta get our professors out of there! Anycreature have a plan? : Gallus: Leave 'em hangin'? : Silverstream: What?! : Gallus: I'm kidding! ...Kinda. : Ocellus: We need to work fast! And together! : snapping : Smolder: But mainly fast. : Applejack: I hate to admit it, but— : snapping : Applejack: ...this whole mess is kinda our fault. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah. No trophy is worth getting eaten over. : Applejack: So what do ya say? You want to team up and get ourselves out of this here pickle barrel? : Rainbow Dash: I thought you'd never ask. : Rainbow Dash and Applejack: screams : Ocellus: Aah! Don't worry. I'm just the distraction. : Rainbow Dash: Ocellus?! : Applejack: sighs You nearly scared the cutie marks off us! : splashing : Ocellus: chomp-chomp : splashing : snapping : Rainbow Dash and Applejack: screaming : Silverstream: Need a lift? Bus Driver: Need a ride? : Yona: Yak smash! grunting : Sandbar: grunting : Smolder: grunting : Yona: grunting : Sandbar: Welcome back, professors! : Rainbow Dash: Now, that was a rescue! : Applejack: And y'all did it together! (the guys congratulate him as they go by) : Gallus: No big. Those fish weren't even a thing. : Ocellus: growls : Gallus: screams : Ocellus: chuckles Oops. Sorry. : Silverstream: giggles Best... field trip... ever! : opens : Twilight Sparkle: Huh? How was the field trip? What did you all learn? : Rainbow Dash and Applejack: Uhhhh... : Yona: Yak learn ponies smart! : Silverstream: Yeah! Professors Applejack and Rainbow Dash were such good teachers! : Gallus: It was kind of crazy genius. They showed us what not to do so we'd figure out what we should do. : Twilight Sparkle: Really...? : Sandbar: It took us a while to get it. : Smolder: Especially at the ravine. It would've been so much easier to just fly home. : Silverstream: But instead, our professors built bridges the wrong way just to show us how important teamwork is. : Gallus: Yeah. That was super dangerous. Talk about commitment. : Ocellus: We know it's too early to pick the Teacher of the Month. But we'd like you to consider Rainbow Dash and Applejack. : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you for telling me. I'm so glad to hear your field trip was a success. I'll make sure to schedule another one right away. : Young Six: cheering : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash and Applejack You were actually just competing the entire time, weren't you? : Applejack: To tell you the truth... yeah. : Rainbow Dash: Well, not all the time. I agreed with you for the whole nature walk. : Applejack: Only 'cause you were anglin' for that Teacher of the Month award! : Twilight Sparkle: groans : Rigby: Seriously. : Rainbow Dash: You were the one doing the "angling"! : Applejack: scoffs You were more like fandanglin'! : credits